


kaibaek's kinky feedism adventures

by plush_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom Baekhyun, Feedism, M/M, Mentions of fucking, baekhyun is extra thicc, feedee baekhyun, feeder jongin, kinky but not like your regular kinky, talks of weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plush_exo/pseuds/plush_exo
Summary: just a drabble series thing of kaibaek as a feedism couple yeet. if you don't know what feedism is please look it up before reading this because it's not everyone's cup of tea





	1. teasing

**Author's Note:**

> so i've begun the great reposting from tumblr :////////////// guess this was too much adult content for them to handle lmaoooo i'll be adding to this over time probably because kaibaek is the best feedism couple <.<

“You like that, don’t you?” Baekhyun asked, adjusting his position on Jongin’s lap, “The way my belly presses against your abs like this?” He leaned into Jongin’s ear, “you know it’s your fault that it’s so big, right?”

Jongin looked down at Baekhyun’s stomach, which had, at the very least, doubled in size since they started dating about half a year ago. But Jongin wouldn’t say that it was his fault that his boyfriend had an insatiable appetite that Jongin was more than happy to make sure his baby never went hungry. Was it really his fault if Baekhyun demanded to be fed past his limits every day, that his boyfriend just couldn’t have one one slice of cake but instead would plop himself down on Jongin’s lap and eat the whole thing right in front of him. Sure, Baekhyun was undoubtedly the sexiest person possibly on the whole planet, and Jongin was madly in love with him, but in no way was Baekhyun’s recent gain his fault, even if it was his job that kept their fridge and pantry overflowing with Baekhyun’s favorite foods.

“And why is it my fault, baby?” Jongin asked, bringing his hands to rub the sides of Baekhyun’s soft tummy, noting the way his boyfriend’s face flushed.

“Because,” Baekhyun started, putting his hands on top of Jongin’s, “you’re a good boyfriend. A good boyfriend who’s got a nice job and a lot of money that he uses to spoil his baby and keep him nice and fat so he can show everyone how well he’s taking care of him.” He brought Jongin’s hands up to the top of his belly, “don’t you think?”

Jongin shrugged, trying to pretend that Baekhyun’s praise wasn’t getting to him, “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, “I see the way you look at me when I when I eat.”

“And how is that?” Jongin asked.

“Kind of like how you’re looking at me now.” Baekhyun said, shifting in Jongin’s lap, noting the way Jongin’s cock was pressing against him, “like you’re so turned on that you don’t know what to do with yourself.”

Jongin felt his face grow red.

“You want to fuck me right now, don’t you?” Baekhyun asked, leaning into Jongin’s ear, “You want to bend me over this couch and grope my belly while you fuck my brains out, don’t you?”

Jongin nodded.

“Well, if you want to fuck me so bad,” Baekhyun started, “Then you’re gonna have to feed me first.”


	2. birthday fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin feeds baek some pizza :(

Sitting on Jongin’s lap, Baekhyun impatiently waited with his mouth open as his boyfriend fumbled with one of the unopened pizza boxes beside them. managing to free a slice of pepperoni, Jongin brought the pizza up to his boyfriend’s mouth. He held back his reaction as Baekhyun bit into the pizza, his cheeks puffing out at he chewed.

“Is it good?” Jongin asked, “I made sure to order them from that place you like.”

Still chewing, Baekhyun nodded; he could tell. Once he had swallowed, he immediately went in for a second bite.

Watching his boyfriend eat was something that Jongin never knew could be so arousing. The way Baekhyun’s mouth opened and the way his lips wrapped around what he was eating never failed to send sparks down his spine. Jongin especially loved the way Baekhyun would reach forward and lick his fingers while he was being fed.

The first slice went quickly, neither of them really paying attention to how fast Baekhyun was eating. The second slice also went quickly, Baekhyun barely even pausing between bites. His lips quickly became covered in a layer of grease. Jongin watched with intent as Baekhyun tongue poked out to lick his lips. Soon enough Baekhyun had managed to eat his way through the first pizza, not even paying attention to how fast he was eating until a hiccup snuck up on him.

“Full?” Jongin asked, reaching for the next box.

“None of your business,” Baekhyun answered right before another hiccup left his lips.

Jongin hummed, picking up the next piece and holding it up for Baekhyun. This time however, instead of watching Baekhyun’s mouth, Jongin focused on his boyfriend’s soft tummy. Baekhyun had always been a little chubby, even when they first met, but now he had filled out quite a bit and had developed a nice round tummy that had a tendency to press against his looser shirts. Perhaps it was Jongin’s fault that Baekhyun had gotten so soft, but it wasn’t his fault that he loved Baekhyun and wanted him to be happy no matter what. And if that meant Baekhyun having the softest tummy then so be it.

“You can touch,” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of food, “I know you want to.”

Jongin stifled a laugh and snuck his hand underneath Baekhyun’s shirt to touch his tummy. It was soft and gave slightly at the tiniest hint of pressure. He slowly moved his hand in a large circle, pressing his fingers into the soft skin eliciting a giggle from his boyfriend.

Baekhyun started to squirm in Jongin’s lap, “it tickles!”

“Does it?” Jongin asked, moving his hand a bit faster, tickling his boyfriend in earnest.

“Yeah!” Baekhyun pressed his head against Jongin’s shoulder, “This was supposed to be sexy you know?” He whined, “Isn’t that what you wanted? A nice sexy birthday present?”

“But you’re always sexy,” Jongin said, pinching Baekhyun’s tummy, “especially when when you’re like this.”

“Like what?”

“All clingy and soft,” Jongin smiled, wrapping both of his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, grabbing his sides. He leaned down and kissed along Baekhyun’s neck, “Maybe we should finish this later?” He suggested, gesturing to the rest of the pizza.

“And do what?” Baekhyun asked, full well knowing the answer to his own question.

“Well,” Jongin started, “You said you wanted to give me a nice sexy birthday present.”

“Perhaps I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no plot


End file.
